


Shklance one-shot

by Luna_C



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, M/M/M, Multi, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_C/pseuds/Luna_C
Summary: When Lance gets injured, his boyfriends are very anxious and they have to cope with each other.(This is not smut dudes)





	

Shiro had enough.

 

Enough of what, you ask? Enough of Keith pushing himself to complete exhaustion. When Shiro wakes up to use the restroom  ~~ and from nightmares ~~ Keith is always using the training room. Shiro tries to get Keith to sleep, because it's usually early in the morning. It works...most of the time.

 

“Keith, I've told you before, go to sleep!” Shiro scolds Keith. Keith sighed. It has been really stressful for him as Lance bravely took a shot for Keith.

 

“Sorry Shiro. I need to focus right now. It's been really stressful, and with Lance in the pods, I just-” Keith was interrupted by Shiro hugging him.

 

“I'm worried too. After all, he is our boyfriend.” Keith lightly chuckled. 

 

“Do you want to go see him?” Shiro asks quietly. Keith nods and steps away from his other boyfriend.

 

They walk towards the medbay in comfortable silence. Arriving at their destination, Keith's tense shoulders relaxed a bit at Lance's sleeping face. Shiro and Keith walked up to the healing pod.

 

Placing a hand on the case, Keith stared at his boyfriend. Keith longed to see Lance's blue eyes, his charismatic smile, and hear his melodic voice.

 

Shiro watches Keith stare at their boyfriend. He too wishes Lance would wake up sooner. Placing his hand on Keith's, he broke the melancholic silence.

 

“Come on Keith. Lance wouldn't want to wake up only to find you in poor health.” Keith reluctantly turned away from the pod. The two walked out, leaving Lance to heal.

 

*****

When Shiro and Keith were training, Allura's voice came out of the speakers. “Lance is awake!” ~~ that's what ~~ She said. Keith and Shiro dropped everything and made mad dashes towards the medbay. “We’re here!” Keith exclaimed, panting alongside Shiro.

 

“Hola mis amores **_*_ ** !” Lance happily sang. His two boyfriends rushed to him, crushing him in a hug.

 

After a few minutes of the hug, they broke off. Keith was the first to act. So, like any normal person would do, Keith punched Lance in the arm.

 

“Don't you  _ ever _ think about saving me like that again.” Keith growled out. Lance laughed, then winced at the pain caused by the slight movement.

 

“Sorry babe. No promises.” He raised his hands in surrender. Shiro smiled at his boyfriends’ antics. Lance turned to Shiro.

 

“Hopefully I didn't worry you too much. Are you mad at me?” Lance asks Shiro.

 

“No Lance. You being on the verge of death totally didn't worry me at all.” Shiro shook his head.

 

“I'm just glad you're okay.” He spoke with an affectionate tone. 

 

Lance's smile widened. He was so lucky to have not one, but two caring boyfriends. Lance then went up to both, pulling them in for kisses.

 

**EXTRA**

Pidge walked into the medbay. They're eyes watched as Shiro, Keith, and Lance were having a make out session. They smirked and cupped their hands around their mouth like a cone.

 

**_“GAAAAAYYY!”_ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

  
**_*- Hello my loves!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
